Kemonozume
by Monokuma-kun
Summary: Durante más de 1000 años, los Akatsuki, que son un reducido grupo fundamentado en la tradición, se dedican desde la sombra a perseguir y eliminar a una peligrosa y antigua raza de monstruos: Los devoradores de carne. Iwa Deidara es el próximo heredero de este grupo. La fortuna lo lleva a enamorarse de una chica llamada Haruno Sakura. No obstante, ella es una devoradora de carne.


(Adaptación el manga/anime Kemonozume).

''Aniki. ¿Quieres escuchar una historia?''

EL hombre joven se le quedo mirando sin decir nada.

''Tomare tú silencio como un sí'' Respondió el hombre elegante. Le dio un sorbo ha aquel sake viejo que tanto le encantaba antes de seguir con su platica. ''La historia que te contare trata sobre peculiares criaturas. Ningún otro ser vivo se le comparaba en fuerza ni agilidad. Los cuerpos desmembrados eran su carta de presentación. Su insignia, el color rojo sangre del horror. Las criaturas se manifestaban con horribles sonidos. Son las que roen, gimen, y rugen en la sombra de la humanidad, son-''

''Las criaturas devoradoras de carne'' Le interrumpe.

''Sí. Esas mismas''.

'' ¿Me trajiste aquí para hablar de esa estupidez? Por favor, Tengo cosas mas interesantes que hacer. No me reuní para hablar contigo sobre rumores de pubertos'' Dijo el hombre joven.

'' ¡No es un rumor!'' El hombre elegante golpeo la mesa haciendo que el más joven se estremeciera un poco. ''Los devoradores de carne existen''.

El hombre joven bufo. '' ¿Acaso tienes alguna prueba de que esas cosas existen?''

''Yo soy un devorador de carne. ¿Qué mas pruebas necesitas?''. Después de esas palabras un tenso silencio cubrió el bar.

El hombre joven no tomo aquellas palabras en serio. Pensó que su amigo estaba más que ebrio, así que no se esforzó en responderle. Observando a los lados de reojo, noto que ni una sola alma estaba en esa taberna, a excepción de ellos dos y el cantinero.

La campanilla de la puerta retumbo en el bar, desapareciendo junto a su sonido aquel momento incomodo. Un chico pelirrojo de traje negro y sombrero hizo su aparición acompañado por un rubio que vestía exactamente la misma ropa. Ambos se sentaron en la barra del cantinero y ordenaron un vaso de agua para cada uno.

El hombre elegante, ignorando ha aquellos dos personajes, se propuso a continuar su explicación. ''Tranquilo. Aunque sea un devorador de carne soy mucho mas curto que los de mí especie''.

''Oye, deja de hablar de esas fantasías sobre devoradores de carne. Sabía que no debía dejarte beber. Hey, ¿No me dijiste que conociste una linda chica ayer en la noche? Pues háblame de eso, hombre''.

''Oh sí, ella'' El hombre elegante coloco su mano en su barbilla, pensativo. ''Posiblemente me la comí''

''Prff'' El hombre joven escupió un poco de sake. Se levanto de golpe de la silla, procediendo a irse.

''Espera. Aun no te he contado los detalles'' El sonido de la campanilla y la puerta cerrándose fue lo que prosiguió a esas palabras. El hombre elegante se quedo sin compañía.

Observo al techo por varios minutos sin decir nada. Dejando que los recuerdos fluyan. La imagen de esa linda chica que conoció la noche anterior apareció en su mente. Él en realidad quería tener algo a largo plazo con ella. Pero todas esas ideas se fueron al basurero cuando al amanecer se encontró un brazo cortado y las paredes manchadas de sangre en el hotel. Dedujo que le pertenecían a la misma.

Instintos. El hombre elegante, aunque sea mas distintivos con sus presas, el sucumbía a sus instintos al igual que sus semejantes. La verdadera identidad de los devoradores de carne salía a la luz gracias al hambre o la excitación, y en su caso, fueron por ambas razones lo que le hicieron devorarse a esa chica.

De todas formas, ya no había nada más que hacer al respecto.

Recuperando su compostura, se bebió el resto de su sake. Estiro su espalda y crujió sus dedos. Con voz áspera llamo a los dos jóvenes sentados en la barra. ''Ustedes dos, Akatsuki'' los dos sujetos voltearon. ''Vayamos atrás, no quiero dejar mi taberna favorita siendo un desastre'' El hombre elegante saco de su chaleco una gran cantidad de dinero, lanzándoselo sin cuidado al cantinero.

Se levanto de su asiento y salió de la taberna por la puerta de atrás, seguido por aquellos dos sujetos de traje negro. El hombre elegante tenía muy claro que esa seria la última vez que bebería su sake favorito, en su mesa favorita, de su taberna favorita.


End file.
